


Test Report

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian远比他所想象的要成熟，某天Dick终于意识到了这一点</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Report

当流程般的夜巡结束时，整个城市都已经陷入沉睡。Damian跳下蝙蝠车，一把撕掉面具，快步跑向操作台。那里放着的马克杯散发着温热的水汽和热可可的甜 香。几口灌掉热饮，往嘴里塞了几块小甜饼后男孩向父亲打了个招呼就急匆匆的顺着楼梯跑了上去，差点撞到刚从电梯里面出来的Alfred。

目 送着Damian一路跑走的Batman叹了口气，拉下头罩后接过管家递来的毛巾擦了擦汗，开始整理近期搜集到的资料。想起上次家庭聚餐次日的大战，表情 冷硬如他也不禁抽动了下嘴角。事件的直接后果就是Wayne宅内部不得不重新装修了一次，以及这次Dick回来时Tim直接躲到了Titan的基地。想来 之前的经历给他留下了深刻的心理阴影。思绪转了几转后，男人终于发送了呼叫指令，对着另一边热情地打着招呼的氪星人说：

“不管你用什么方式，让你家那小子离Tim远一点！”

一 般来说他不会这么早就睡觉，但是为了在警局堆了好几个案子时能赶回来家庭团聚他可是连着好几天加班到半夜。就算是资深的Superhero体力也有极限。 所以尽管他坚持着想等Damian回来，最后还是抵挡不住困意睡了过去。但是当朦胧中感到有人蹑手蹑脚的走进屋子并向他靠近时，Dick还是强撑着把眼睛 睁开了一条缝。不过马上他就分辨出男孩的体型，于是放松的神经又落回了睡梦中。

男孩走到床边并没有停住，而是直接爬了上来。已经习惯于此 的青年嘟囔着挪动了下身体，让出一半位置给他，并在男孩靠过来时伸手抱了过去。意料之中的被捉住手腕。反正来往几个回合对方就会放弃抵抗乖乖缩在怀里不动 了，以往的经验告诉还挣扎着不愿醒来的小警察。但是接下来的展开方式却让他觉得有点不太对劲。

手腕被拉过了头部，被子也离开了他上一秒还 处在温暖中的身体，夜晚寒凉的空气使得薄软的棉质睡衣很快就丧失了温度，令他不禁打了个哆嗦。大脑逐渐恢复清明，青年睁开尚还酸涩的双眼看着趴在他上方的 男孩。习惯性地想要伸出手去揉一揉那头桀骜不驯的头发，Dick却发现自己的双手被绑在了床头的铁架上。

布条柔软结实，手法娴熟老到。既不会让他轻易就挣脱也不至于造成肉体上的伤害，不论是捆绑的角度还是打结的方位都堪称专业，而且缠绕的方式也使得遗留的空隙压缩到最小，根本不可能靠活动手腕来获取空间。如果不是被用在自己身上，青年简直要赞叹男孩的技巧了。

“嘿，Damy，很抱歉我没有等到你回来，不过你能先解开这个么？”说着他向男孩示意了下被捆得结结实实的手腕。

“警察的生活这么轻松吗，我都不知道你的警戒心这么低了Grayson。”Damian抱着双臂看着他，不但没如他愿还一下骑到了他的肚子上，压得Dick差点一口气没喘上来。

“我不觉得在Wayne家里面还需要什么警戒心……你先起来好吗我快不能呼吸了。”然而现任的Robin并没有如他要求一般行动，反而伸出手开始解他睡衣的纽扣。

“等等！Damian！你这是在做什么？”感觉到事情有点不太对，Grayson开始挣扎起来，但被压得死死的腰部完全无法移动。

“你不会以为上一次的事情我已经忘掉了吧？”夜晚把男孩的轮廓剪成一片模糊的色块，藏在阴影中的五官看不出表情。“我的记性可没这么差。”

Dick 无奈的叹了口气，上次的混乱他可是想忘也忘不掉。一大早就跑到他房间偷袭的Damian发现他不在房间，于是挨个房间搜寻。最后发现自己的两个哥哥滚在一 张床上睡得昏天黑地尤其身上还带着暧昧痕迹时男孩的表情，青年觉得自己这辈子都忘不掉。而被巨大的动静吸引而来的Bruce和Alfred面对的，则是一 片狼藉的走廊和试图杀掉对方的Tim与Damian以及徒劳的想要阻止他们的长兄。他不是不能理解Damian的心情，毕竟在这个家庭里也许他算得上是那 孩子最亲近的人了。而发现自己的两个哥哥发生了关系这种事肯定给Damian造成了相当大的冲击。

“哦，我亲爱的Damian，那个一定给你留下了很糟糕的记忆。真抱歉让你看到这些，”Dick放软了语气，带着点愧疚的看着已经解完上衣的扣子向裤子进发的男孩，“我理解你的心情，看到哥哥们滚到一起肯定不是什么愉快的记忆。”

“收起你那一套吧Grayson，”Damian哼了一声，直起身打开了床头灯，突然的光亮让他不由得眯起眼睛，“别以为我不知道你那堆乱七八糟的事，Batman的文件夹里面可是什么都有。”

虽然以Bruce的控制性人格来说这不是什么无法理解的事，Dick也并不是很介意这个，甚至他都做好了接受高清360°旋转拍摄影像的准备。但这些是什么随便的就能给小孩子看的东西吗？他怎么不知道蝙蝠洞的信息库防御这么弱了？

“可是你才11岁，怎么能看这种东西？”

“需要我提醒你谁才是我们中间完成大学学业的那个吗？”

“重点不在这里吧，Damy，这可不是什么靠看书就能知道的东西。”如果不是被捆住了双手，Dick肯定已经把自己的头发抓的一团糟了，“有些事情不到年龄是没法经历的。”

“我可不这么觉得。”说着，Damian用力扯下了他的睡裤。当然，里面并没有内裤这点看起来并不在他预计范围内。

男 孩的手强硬的扳起了他的下巴，没控制好的力道让Dick感觉颈部的肌肉都要被拉伤了。想让对方轻点的抱怨也因为险些咬到舌头的危险化为了不满的咕哝声。男 孩啃到嘴上的时候他简直觉得自己的嘴唇要被咬下来了。好在没有出血，不然肯定会被Bruce发现。你居然觉得发生在Wayne宅的事情有哪样可以瞒过他吗 Dick·Grayson？就算他此时没有发现，事后也肯定会调出录像看。关于这件事他和Bruce肯定有得聊了，虽然很大的可能性依然是单边谈话。被男 孩几乎是咀嚼着嘴唇和舌头，青年悲哀的想着。

“唔……轻点，”被死死的钳住颚骨的青年努力的发出声音，“你要把我的舌头咬掉了。”

男孩从善如流的收敛了牙齿，舌头在他的齿面和口腔滑来滑去。还未消去痛楚的软肉被轻轻舔过又伴着搅进来的冷空气抚慰，唾液被翻搅的到处沾染，甚至顺着他的嘴角流了出来。

“你……唔嗯……究竟……要做什么？”终于被放开了捏着下巴的手，Dick活动着已经有些麻木的口腔问抬起胳膊擦去嘴边液体的男孩。

“打算让你知道，不只是实践，理论也很重要。”

男孩的手指搓揉着青年胸前的肉粒，目光紧盯着他的表情似乎想要从里面寻找动摇的神色。然而Dick只是无奈的看着他，似乎在等他何时会厌倦这个有点奇怪的游戏。

“不是说乳头是人的敏感点吗？”又换了几种花样后发现依然无法激起Dick的反应，Damian略带疑惑的问。

“这个，我猜是因人而异的吧。”Damian的手指长满与年龄不符的茧子，摩擦使得那个平时没什么存在感的浅褐色小点发红肿胀，几乎要被磨去一层皮。

“不可能！医学书上标示的这里神经密集，应该对外界刺激反应灵敏才对！”不信邪的男孩咬着嘴唇想了想，低头舔了上去。

肿 痛的凸起被潮湿温热粗糙的舌面拨弄，像是被人直接把玩神经末梢一般。男孩的双手并没有闲着，似乎是听进去了他的那句“因人而异”，一寸寸的揉捏着他的皮 肤。从耳后头骨的缝隙，到颈部跳动的血管；从优美舒展的锁骨，到被迫抬起而鼓胀的手臂肌肉。男孩异常用心的摸索着，观察着，用手指描绘覆盖。纤细但肌肉紧 实的腰部，肋骨下沿凹陷的腹腔。Damian着迷的反复抚摸着这一具躯体。

他能背出人体的每一块骨骼肌肉脏器的名称，知道用什么样的力度 攻击什么部位能造成最大的伤害，或痛苦不堪或一击致死。他知道不同的利器会如何的把人体这一精密的构成分割破坏成零散的肉块，骨骼的断面与鲜红的血浆与流 尽血后苍白冰凉的皮肤。却在看到Nightwing滑进夜幕的姿态时被深深震撼。人体的5块腰椎，12块胸椎，尺骨，肩胛骨，胫骨，斜方肌，股外侧肌，缝 匠肌，臀大肌，这些他闭着眼睛都能画出来的部位，被深色的制服包裹着，变成圆润流畅的弧线流动飞舞。与自己接受的训练不同，与父亲给予的指导不同，青年行 进的方式轻巧而华丽，在楼宇间跳跃翻转像是脱离了引力的束缚。

随着Damian抚摸力度的放轻，Dick开始无法维持平静的表情了。常年覆盖在衣服下面因而变得白皙且略细致的皮肤被游走的手指激起了一阵阵的颤栗。

“等等……Damian……”青年扭动着身体，试图躲避与手指的接触，“别这样……好痒……”

然 而Damian并没有如他所愿，反而专注于那些让他忍不住笑出声来的区域。腋下，腰侧，胸腔侧面肋骨的线条，被几乎是恶意的搔刮怕痒的部位，Dick近似 于咳喘抽搐的笑着，扭动的快要把Damian从身上掀下来。急促的喘息与大笑让他陷入缺氧的困境，而加速的血流只会令皮肤更加的敏感。当Damian终于 停手时，青年已经因为缺氧而脑昏沉到只能摊在床上大口喘气。而令他羞窘不已的是，身下原本毫无动静的器官收到这番刺激以后略有抬头的趋势了。

嘿，Dick，赶快冷静下来，Damian可是才11岁，你这样像什么样子？

“腋下，侧腰，你的反应很激烈嘛，”男孩饶有兴致的趴下去观察，“果然，敏感的地方会更加怕痒。”

“够 了，Damian，快把我放开！”好不容易平复下来呼吸，Dick有点羞恼的想要抬腿踢开他，却被提前察觉的男孩压得动弹不得。而刚才的挣扎也让他觉得有 点脱力。被绑着双手摊平在床上，仅仅上身披挂着一件睡衣，全身着装整齐的男孩就坐在他的腿间仔细观察着他的每个反应。这样的场景让Dick觉得分外的羞 耻。

Damian没有理会他的抗议，把膨胀了一点的性器抓在手里揉捏。似乎是吸取了之前的教训，男孩的动作相当轻柔——至少比起他嘴唇与 乳头所遭受的待遇要好多了。但是对刚从对方的挠痒攻击中平复的青年而言，一点微小的刺激都会对其造成影响。所以他只能眼睁睁的看着自己的性器在对方游乐般 的玩弄下充血肿大，变得热烫坚硬。

事实证明，Damian的相关理论确实很充足，虽然Dick很想知道一个十岁出头的孩子为什么在这方面知识渊博。他知道刺激什么部位能产生最大的效应，可能力度过轻或者过重，但是这种间或瘙痒或疼痛的刺激反而让被限制住活动的青年不至于被完全的带着走。

“停下……”他用力的拧动被束紧的双手，陷入皮肤的布条将攥紧的拳头勒成血管凸起的红色，“我叫你停下！”

Damian 的动作停顿了下，但马上又像没有听见一样的继续动作。在顶端揉搓的手指，沿着柱身滑动的手指，来回拨弄囊袋的手指，压住会阴碾磨的手指。Dick觉得自己 像是被男孩全然玩弄于股掌之间，每一根神经的末梢都被那些手指弹奏着，编织成一轮轮的快感冲进大脑。而随着一个过重的按压，他便无法抑制的喷射出了白浊的 液体。

他本来以为事情不可能变得更坏了，直到他感觉到有什么东西突破了括约肌的封锁侵入了他体内。无法与成年人相比的细小手指在腔道内摸 索着，或撑开，或勾起，旋转抽插着扩大搜索面积。Dick知道他在找什么，但是未完全从高潮里回复的神智尚有些迟钝，直到隐约被触及腺体的酥麻开始弥漫时 大脑才逐渐恢复运转。

在青年体内作乱的手指狡猾而严苛。年少的Wayne凭着对人体的了若指掌而让手指一直徘徊在接近前列腺的区域，然而没有经历过情欲冲刷的男孩并不能把握人体能够接受的限度，于是持续的强力刺激间歇不断的被施予到Dick身上。

刚 完成一波喷发的性器无法在短时间内再度被唤起，而在平时能够直接引发射精的挤压此时只能逼出一滴滴腺液，虽缓慢但绵延不绝，甚至带给他近乎失禁的错觉。连 指尖都要麻痹了的快感让青年只能无措的挺动身体，抵着枕头扭转着试图摆脱这刺激。固定手腕的栏杆被挣扎的动作拽着发出嘎啦嘎啦的声音，蜷起的脚趾将床单拉 扯出放射型的辙痕。Dick张合的口中吐出夹杂着呜咽的喘息，渗出的汗液薄薄覆盖着皮肤闪烁着朦胧柔和的光晕。Damian观察着这一切，审视着这鲜活的 肉体每一个舒张与辗转，暗暗记下绷紧的肌肉如何轻颤抽动。

这漫长到几乎成为折磨的过程终于在青年再度挺立起来的阴茎痉挛着射出稀薄的精液后结束。

糟 透了，彻底的糟透了。从高潮中逐渐平复的Grayson扭过头看着窗外无限蔓延的黑暗。哪怕这件事的初衷只是一个无聊的玩笑，它现在也走得太远。远到他觉 得自己有点无法承担。Dick只希望整件事都能快点结束，然后让他好好的睡一觉。最好醒来发现这只是一场扭曲而诡异的梦。

“你，讨厌我吧？”似乎是被屋内弥漫的沉默氛围刺激到了，男孩压低身体抓住了他大敞的睡衣，语调带上了些许不注意听就会忽略掉的鼻音，“你一定讨厌我对吧？”

等 下，这是什么情况？是他当Superhero太久所以不懂现在的孩子都在想些什么了吗？虽然面前的男孩很明显无法归类为普通的范畴，但是明明他才是受害 者，为什么反而是把他捆起来肆意玩弄的人摆出一副被欺负了的架势？天知道这孩子都能打败Talia了，刚来的时候把Wayne家搞的鸡飞狗跳的架势令人记 忆犹新。但是不管是作为兄长，Nightwing，Dick·Grayson还是布鲁德海文的小警察他都无法对这么一个孩子放任不管。Dick深吸了一口 气，诅咒起自己过于旺盛的同情心和保护欲。

“Damy，我没有讨厌你，你先把我解开。”

“我不信！你爱Bruce，爱Tim，甚至爱Todd，就是不爱我！”

男孩的声音里出现了明显的哭腔。Dick倒吸一口冷气。虽然不知道今晚Damian出了什么差错，但希望等他恢复正常后不会嚷嚷着要把听到他哭诉“你不爱我”的自己宰了。

“……你是怎么得出这个结论的？”

“你和他们上床！却不让我碰！”

乍 然听到这个结论的Wayne长子顿时被自己口水呛到咳了个昏天黑地。上帝啊，谁来告诉他这个世界到底是怎么了？在什么样的情况下一个11岁的孩子会用“你 不和我做爱”来证明自己是不被爱的？Dick觉得自己的整个世界观都有点要崩溃的趋势。冷静，Dick·Grayson，他不是一般的孩子，是Bruce 的亲生儿子，刺客联盟属意的下任领袖，不要用一般的标准去衡量。

“Damy，嘿Damy别哭，”Dick放软了声音说着，并无视了对方“谁哭了”的嘟囔抱怨。“无论如何，你也只有11岁而已。就算要接受这方面的教育也未免太早了点，你根本就还不懂得性欲是怎么回事。况且经过这么一场我倒是很怀疑你还有没有教育的必要。”

“我 们可能为你做出了不好的表率。但Bruce不是一个通常意义上的父亲，我们也不是以通常的方式成长。我们是家人，这是无论如何都无法磨灭的关系。不管是 Bruce还是Jason都经历了极度艰难的时光。有的时候他们只是需要用特殊的方式确认自己和身边的人都还活着罢了。”Dick盯着屋内的某一点，似乎 陷入到了某种回忆中，“可能这种相处模式确实奇怪了点，但什么样的普通人会穿着制服在夜里跑来跑去当义警呢？”

Damian不喜欢 Dick谈起其它两个兄弟时的表情，但是他明了自己必须接受这个。他也不是毫无竞争力，毕竟青年最忠诚的对象是他的父亲。作为Bruce唯一的儿 子，Damian有信心能够得到Grayson最多的关注。也许以他的年龄无法体会性，但对方给予的爱却是他在这个世界上获得的最珍贵的事物之一。

默 默地解开Dick手腕上的布条，男孩看见已经被勒出紫红印子的皮肤难得的起了愧疚之心。青年似乎是耗尽体力懒得动弹，脱下睡衣草草将身上擦过后套上睡裤就 重新躺进了被子里。过了好一会，青年放弃似的叹了口气，往旁边滚了半圈，于是一直站在床边的Damian迅速的占据了这一块空间。

“我一定会长大的，你等着吧Grayson！”

“嗯哼，你一定会长大的。”半陷入睡眠的Dick回应着。

“我很快就会长大的。”像是对自己发誓一样，Damian向后靠了靠，感受着隔着衣服传来的体温，也向睡眠的边缘滑去。

他一定很快就会长大，然后名正言顺的去争取自己想要的东西。


End file.
